


It Wasn't All Fake

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Newt still limps, Other, Shy Newt, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: After Thomas and New t break out of the Maze, they find themselves in a place that is not familiar, but at the same time is. Newt's depression slowly comes back, as he realizes his family had offered him for a measly amount of money, and starts self harm. Thomas does not trust these so called "old friends" of his, and is trying to help Newt through his hardships. Will he pull the boy he loves back from the darkness in time, or will he lose Newt forever?





	1. Chapter 1

I've only started reading the series and haven't seen the Death Cure, so this will be set right after the first Maze Runner movie and in season 4 of Teen Wolf (Ethan and Jackson will already be a thing, and will come back, I will make it so they were also put in a maze so they relate to Thomas and Newt because they're my favorite Teen Wolf couple.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wakes up in a strange place, confused, and scared, worrying that WCKED finally has him for their sickening testing.

Thomas blinked his eyes opened, confused as he looked around the clean, sterile room. He tried to sit up, only to find his arms restricted to the side. He looked over to his left wrist, and his face turned white as a sheet as he saw a handcuff attaching his wrist to the hospital bed. He panicked as he jerked his right wrist, finding it in the same situation as his left wrist. He began to breathe heavily, panicking. "It's WCKED, they finally captured me like they promised, and killed all my friends. Mihno, Teresa, Brenda.... Newt.." He whispered quietly, a tear slowly trickling down his cheek. Suddenly, the door opened with a swift creak, and his head snapped up, he stopped his incoming tears to star defiantly at what he supposed would be a WCKED scientist. He was confused when he heard an unfamiliar voice, which seemed to be talking to another person. "No, what the hell do you mean?! He just "showed up on the side of the street??" The man said, sounding exasperated. The man walked in, and Thomas noticed he was a man with pale goldish sort of bronze hair, and tired eyes, dressed in a Sheriff's outfit. He was even more confused when the man's eyes seemed to light up in disbelief and recognition. " Stiles?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wakes up, confused, scared, and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof poor child

Large, doe Brown eyes blinked open, flitting frantically around the room. It was white, with a sickening sterile smell that made him want to puke. Where was Thomas? Minho? Were they dead? Did the cranks somehow get them? Was it that backstabbing birch Theresa? His eyes blew open wide when he realized he was hooked up to a bunch of machines, and began panicking, jerking his hands up, only to find his wrists restrained. All the blood and color drained from his face as he shuddered. He was a prisoner. He heard loud shouts outside. "Why didn't you tell me it was my own sin, Stiles?!" He heard a man bark, causing him to since and whimper in fear. He flinched back when a woman in all white with a dark brown pixie cut walked in. " I'm here to take some rest results, alright sweetheart?" He winced at the pet name, but nodded quietly. He stated ahead blankly, wincing slightly from the prick of the needle, but otherwise felt numb. Thomas and Minho were dead, and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof what a short chapter not proud of it more soon though!


End file.
